Kuroshitsuji Drabble's
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de distintas parejas de Kuroshitsuji. Pareja del Drabble: Bard X Finny Drabble: Pervertido
1. Celos: Sebastián X Ciel

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Sebastián **X **Ciel

**Título del Drabble: **Celos

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Cuando salga esto ( ~***** ) al lado de un dialogo, el dialogo es un **gemido**, se los dejo a su imaginación XD.

* * *

- **C**e**l**o**s -  
**

Los celos son algo común en una relación, causados mayormente por los nervios de que te arrebaten lo que consideras tuyo, por varias razones, de las cuales la principal es; que tu pareja no te preste atención. Claro, era una reacción común en la personas reclamar atención si tu pareja hiciera eso, caer en las redes de la criatura la cual no hacía más que robarle la atención de su pareja mediante dulces caricias y miradas lindas y coquetas. Pero el era un conde, él por ninguna circunstancia llamaría a Sebastián y le diría algo como:

_«- Sebastián, tira ese estúpido gato por la ventana y ven y dame un beso apasionado... ah y claro, te permito hacerme, solo por hoy, todo lo que a tu retorcida y demoniaca mente se le ocurra... Es una orden... - »_

No, el no se rebajaría a tal cosa solo por ver a **su -**repito**- SU** mayordomo restregando la cabeza contra la del minino de pelaje negro-azulado y grandes ojos azules (_Que le recordaba a alguien, pero no quería admitir quien era_) mientras le acariciaba sus delicadas patitas y le sonreía como solo le sonreía a **ÉL**. Frunció el ceño. No, definitivamente él no se rebajaría a tanto. No, el no se rebajaría a decirle aquello a Sebastián solamente por que estaba celoso, ni tampoco por que quería que el demonio le devorara de una manera muy _primitivamente humana_... No, simplemente eso no ocurriría, **jamás**.

Aunque, pensándolo bien...

- _Sebastián... Meow... ~*****_

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **Fic hecho para despejarme la mente un rato. ¿Por que? Por que otra vez estoy enferma, me dan dolores de cabeza horripilantes, y, para colmo de los males, me duele la pierna. TwT. Bueno, pasando a temas importantes, se que me quieren matar, descuartizar, o lo que sea por no actualizar mis otros fics... Onegai, denme un poco de más tiempo, que es que tengo **todas** las perfectas ideas para las continuaciones en mi cabeza, pero a la hora de escribir los capítulos me salen asquerosos, enserio, tengo como 15 borradores de unos capis, pero no me gustan. Uff... Bueno, respecto a este fic (nuevo proyecto), se me ocurrió de repente, intentando hacer un _One-Shot _de esta pareja. Pero bueno.

- - - » A ver, ¿me podrían dar una **palabra** para el segundo Drabble? ¿Y la pareja que quieran?

**Las parejas son estas:**

. Sebatián** X **Ciel

**.** Claude **X**Alois

**.** Bard **X** Finny

**.** William **X **Grell

**_-_ **Si no es mucho pedir, que no sean de Drama o Angustia, ya que soy pésima en esos lares u/u.

**B**ueno, se aceptan **Reviews.**

¡Matta~ne!


	2. Lujuria: Sebastián X Ciel

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Sebastián **X **Ciel

**Título del Drabble: **Lujuria

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Cuando salga esto ( ~***** ) al lado de un dialogo, el dialogo es un **gemido**, se los dejo a su imaginación XD.

* * *

_**Nota:**  
La primera palabra de las siete que me aportó_ **Ang97**_, las demás vendrán en otros Drabble's. ¡Gracias por el aporte y las demás las pondré cuando los tenga echos! Y como no me dijiste que pareja querías me tomé el atrevimiento de poner Sebastian/Ciel espero que no te moleste . Si querías alguna otra, me lo dices, para los próximos drabble's._

* * *

- **L**u**j**u**r**i**a** -

Lujuria, una palabra tan común en los humanos, cuyo significado se podría decir que era el apetito sexual excesivo. También un pecado capital. Los humanos lo sienten a través de una provocación, ya sea visual o carnal. La mayoría de los humanos adultos la han sentido por más de una vez en su vida, por el sexo opuesto, mayormente. O personas poseídas por demonios malvados que los hacían llegar a cometer el pecado mortal de interesarse en las personas de su mismo sexo.

_«'Puede que tengan razón'»_, pensó Ciel Phantomhive esa mañana al sentir los labios hambrientos de su mayordomo-demonio sobre los suyos. Sintiendo así, como poco a poco la lujuria invadía su cuerpo. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su demonio y lo atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que cayeran acostados en la cama, Sebastián encima de Ciel, con una de sus manos explorando por debajo de la pijama del pequeño conde, sintiendo la suave textura de su amo bajo la piel de sus dedos, -ya que se había quitado los guantes-.

Ambos, amo y mayordomo, estaban siendo consumidos por la lujuria, rodando por la cama, aún con la ropa puesta en sima y besandose como si fuera la última vez que lo fueran a hacer. Un grito de dolor, mezclado con satisfacción y placer, resonó por toda la habitación, junto a unos gruñidos ahogados. Eso, dio inicio a una danza infernal, conocida muy bien por los humanos, entre un **conde** de 13 años y un **demonio** de muchos siglos. Haciendo que la lujuria invadiera tanto la habitación que casi se podía escapar por debajo de la puerta.

**- **_¡Se-Sebastián!...~*****_

- _Shh, my lord, que lo pueden oír...  
_

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak:**En lo personal me gustó como me quedó, no se si a ustedes, gracias por los Reviews, quiero decir que ya tengo dos Drabble's más, el que me aportó la palabra Breyito-chan, si ya está listo n.n, y el que me aportó la palabra 'Anonimo' (Guest), ya los acabé, no se cuando los ponga, tal vez uno por día. No lo sé. Y valla, esta serie de Drabble's me hacen sentir mucho mejor, me llevan a un mundo fuera de problemas :). Bueno, los adoro a todos. Un beso y un abrazo, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Bye!

- - - » A ver, ¿me podrían dar una **palabra** para el próximo Drabble? ¿Y la pareja que quieran?

**Las parejas son estas:**

. Sebatián** X **Ciel

**.** Claude **X **Alois

**.** Bard **X** Finny

**.** William **X **Grell

**_-_ **Si no es mucho pedir, que no sean de Drama o Angustia, ya que soy pésima en esos lares u/u.

**B**ueno, se aceptan **Reviews.**

¡Matta~ne!


	3. Verde: Bard X Finny

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Bard **X **Finny

**Título del Drabble: **Verde

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Ninguna.

* * *

_**Nota:**_  
_Palabra aportada por_ **Breyito-nee**_, espero que te guste el resultado, creo que este Drabble tendrá continuación n.n. Por que tu idea me gustó mucho, y no pude incluir algunos detalles, así que creo que después aré la segunda parte ñ.ñ. _

* * *

- **V**e**r**d**e** -

Ese día los habían sacado delicadamente de la mansión, a patadas, como muchas otras veces. Por alguna razón, el señor Sebastián y Ciel, no querían a nadie dentro de ella, así que echaron a los sirvientes diciendo que lse tomaran ese día libre. Cada sirviente se fue por su lado, como siempre. Meyrin había ido al pueblo para comprar una tela para hacerse un vestido, Tanaka nadie sabía a dónde había ido, Pluto estaba bien atado lejos de la mansión con cadenas especiales para que no tuviese probabilidades de escapar y estorbar en la mansión, mientras que Bard y Finny estaban lejos de todo, en lo más profundo del verde y frondoso bosque.

Finny sonreía contento, con los brazos extendidos y girando sobre si mismo para tocar todas las plantas a su alrededor. Se sentía dichoso, feliz. Se sentía libre como los pájaros. Su musical risa inundaba el bosque, haciendo que el otro rubio, Bard, que estaba recargado en uno de los arboles, sonriera mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro. A Bard le encantaba esas veces que los echaban a patadas de la mansión, por que así podía disfrutar de **su** pequeño y adorable Finny. A ambos les gustaba el bosque, por razones diferentes, a Finny, por que le encantaba corretear por los alrededores sintiéndose un pájaro que volaba libremente, sin dolor ni sufrimiento y mucho menos esclavitud, en conclusión, en el bosque se sentía totalmente opuesto a lo que sentía cuando estaba encerrado y siendo un experimento. Y a Bard le encantaba por el simple echo de que era verde, como los ojos de **su** Finny.

Finny se acercó lentamente a Bard, le quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo besó en los labios, apenas un roce, para luego mirar con sus grandes ojos verdes cargados de ternura, sensualidad y deseo, invitándolo a tomarlo ahí mismo, y sonrió, a la vez que se sonrojaba, provocando a el mayor. Mayor que no se resistió a los encantos del ojiverde y lo hizo, nuevamente, suyo, en el verde pasto. En ese momento, lo único que se escuchaba en el medio del bosque eran suspiros acelerados, jadeos desesperados, gruñidos sobrenaturales y gemidos guturales.

Y, en medio de la pasión, un frondoso y fuerte árbol cayó al suelo.

- _Finny..._

_- Lo siento...  
_

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **Este también me gustó, se ven tan lindos juntos estos dos. Bueno, hoy voy a ir haciendo otros Drabble's con las palabras que me aporten, así que pondré un Drabblé por día, xD. No sé. Depende. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me duele un poco la cabeza. ¡Bye!

- - - » A ver, ¿me podrían dar una **palabra** para el próximo Drabble? ¿Y la pareja que quieran?

**Las parejas son estas:**

. Sebatián** X **Ciel

**.** Claude **X **Alois

**.** Bard **X** Finny

**.** William **X **Grell

**_-_ **Si no es mucho pedir, que no sean de Drama o Angustia, ya que soy pésima en esos lares u/u.

**B**ueno, se aceptan **Reviews.**

¡Matta~ne!


	4. Tequila: Claude X Alois

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Claude **X** Alois

**Título del Drabble: **Tequila

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Cuando salga esto ( ~***** ) al lado de un dialogo, el dialogo es un **gemido**, se los dejo a su imaginación XD.

* * *

_**Nota:**  
__Palabra aportada por un_ **'Anónimo' (Guest)**, _espero que si lo leas te agrade como quedó, me divertí haciendo este... Bueno, lo mismo me pasa con todos XD. Es que sus palabras me encantan. Bueno, sin más espero que te agrade._

* * *

**-T**e**q**u**i**l**a-**

**Ronda uno.** Estas bien, tienes todo bajo control. Puedes ver claramente cada cosa, como admirar aquel hermoso pelinegro de dorada y fría mirada, que te observa desde la silla que hay frente a ti. Le sonríes coqueto, pero el solo aparta la mirada y tu frunces el ceño. **Ronda dos.** Sientes como todo ahora se empieza a poner un poco borroso, pues es tu primera vez tomando, y más algo un poco fuerte para tu edad. **Ronda tres.** Ahora empiezas a sentir como si todo se moviera, el pelinegro te vuelve a mirar, le vuelves a sonreír, pero crees que más que una sonrisa coqueta, lo que le dedicaste fue una mueca graciosa, por que le viste curvar un poco las comisuras de sus labios. ¿O era tu imaginación? Tal vez el tequila ya te estaba afectando. **Ronda cuatro.** Tomaste tu cuarto vaso y empezaste a reí como un desquiciado. Le dijiste un piropo algo subido de tono a tu mayordomo y reíste de nuevo, pidiendo así tu quinto vaso. **Ronda cinco.**

_- ¿Está seguro alteza? _

¿Era tu imaginación o aquel ser, aparentemente, carente de sentimientos, estaba preocupado por ti? No, definitivamente ya tu cuerpo, y más especificamente tu cerebro, esta siendo absorbido por el tequila, haciendo grandes estragos y imaginaciones.

_- Es una orden._ - Susurraste, arrebatando de sus manos el vacito con el liquido en él y bebiendo de un solo trago su contenido.

Así continuaste hasta que te acabaste la botella. Reías sin parar, y te abalanzabas al cuello de tu mayordomo para besalo mientras reías.

- _Alteza... Si continua haciendo eso... No soy responsable de lo que le pueda pasar... _- te advirtió con voz cargada de deseo.

Sonreíste, creyendo que ya estabas dormido, así que le susurraste unas palabras lujuriosas y atrevidas al oído. Después de todo, caíste dormido por culpa del tequila, entonces, era un sueño, ¿no? No, aunque no lo creyeras no era un sueño.

-_ ¿C-Claude...? ~_*****

- _Le dije que no me haría responsable de lo que le sucediera..._

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **Aquí está, otro que me gustó como me quedó :D, especialmente el final .3. xD. Bueno... Quiero aclara una cosilla... Voy a usar todas las palabras que me den, en el orden en que me llegaron sus Reviews, así que no se preocupen, los voy a hacer todos :). No se quedará ninguno sin hacer.

Bueno ya saben, lo de siempre... xD... -

- - - » A ver, ¿me podrían dar una **palabra** para el próximo Drabble? ¿Y la pareja que quieran?

**Las parejas son estas:**

. Sebatián** X **Ciel

**.** Claude **X **Alois

**.** Bard **X** Finny

**.** William **X **Grell

**_-_ **Si no es mucho pedir, que no sean de Drama o Angustia, ya que soy pésima en esos lares u/u.

**B**ueno, se aceptan **Reviews.**

¡Matta~ne!


	5. Posesión: Claude X Alois

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Claude **X** Alois

**Título del Drabble: **Posesión

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Cuando salga esto ( ~***** ) al lado de un dialogo, el dialogo es un **gemido**, se los dejo a su imaginación XD.

* * *

_**Nota:  
**Palabra nuevamente aportada por_ _**Breyito-nee**, espero que te guste el resultado, y ya que son Drabble's no puedo poner un lemmon en concreto... Mentira, la verdad es que no tengo cabeza para lemmos ahora -.-U, gome-ne. Aún así espero que te guste, y perdón que no te aya contestado la pregunta de la rayita (~), es que mi querida madre se le ocurrió salir cuando tengo el pié todo jodido...[Explicación abajo xD]_

* * *

**- P**o**s**e**s**i**ó**n -

Achicó los ojos, furioso, mirando la imagen que tenía frente a él. Alois, **su** Alois, completamente desnudo, solo con una micro-sabana por encima de sus partes, junto a los trillizos cabeza de uva, que también estaban desnudos. Alois tenía los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de placer, con una mano pasada por detrás de la cabeza de Cantebury, el cual le besaba sensualmente la mejilla y le tocaba muy descaradamente el pecho, Timber estaba detrás de Alois, mordiéndole y chupándole la espalda y con las manos trazando figuras en los blancos muslos de su alteza, y Thompson estaba al otro costado de Alois mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja del mismo, mientras que una de sus manos estaba debajo de la sábana que cubría escasamente, la desnudez de su amo. Claude veía todo con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente de mal humor, mal humor que aumento cuando **su **Alois empezó a besar, de una manera salvaje, a los tres sirvientes silenciosos. Apretó los puños y afiló la mirada.

_- Tompson, Timber, Cantebury, largo de aquí. - _habló con la voz sumamente ronca, y los sirvientes lo miraron, luego a su amo, quién jadeaba un poco aturdido por los fogosos besos de los tres y también un poco asombrado por la voz de su demonio favorito. Claude, al ver que los sirvientes no se decidían a salir, amenazó. - _Si no quieren morir lenta y dolorosamente. _- su voz sonó amenazadora y temible, por lo cual los sirvientes rápidamente obedecieron, saliendo de la habitación de inmediato. Miró a Alois, y este le dirigía una mirada divertida y lujuriosa. Parecía que quería hablar, pero el demonio araña no le dio tiempo. - _Va a pagar esto muy caro, alteza, por que usted es **mi** posesión, __**mi **alma, por lo tanto, usted es completamente, **mío**._

Unos minutos después y Alois Trancy, un rubio con personalidad múltiple, se encontraba gimiendo y gritando al sentir un músculo, grande, firme y grueso entrar y salir de su interior, junto a unos dientes, lengua y labios traviesos que mordisqueaban su cuello, marcándolo como suyo. Entraba y salía una y otra vez, dejando su olor por todas partes, en una clara señal de muerte segura al que se atreviera a tocarle **un solo pelo** a su amo. **Su **posesión.

- _La próxima vez que me pida que me valla por una semana me negaré, ¿entendido?_

_- Ah-Ah... S-Sí... Aaaah...~_***  
**

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **Eso fue todo... ¡Tomatazos, bienvenido sean! xD Nehhh... a mí si me gustó como me quedó o3o, esta faceta de Alois me gusta xD, y gracias a Breyito-nee la escribí, por que me dio la idea ñ.ñ Arigatou!... Bueno pasando a otros temas...

- Tengo jodido un pié, parece que se me lastimó un tendón o algo por el estilo... (Estoy jodida)

- Breyito-nee, la rayita (~) en mi teclado, está al lado de la tecla del uno [1/!], al lado izquierdo, y yo la hago hundiendo Shift. Espero que te haya servido, sino, pues me avisas ;).

Ya saben lo que viene... xD...

- - - » A ver, ¿me podrían dar una **palabra** para el próximo Drabble? ¿Y la pareja que quieran?

**Las parejas son estas:**

. Sebatián** X **Ciel

**.** Claude **X **Alois

**.** Bard **X** Finny

**.** William **X **Grell

**_-_ **Si no es mucho pedir, que no sean de Drama o Angustia, ya que soy pésima en esos lares u/u.

**B**ueno, se aceptan **Reviews.**

¡Matta~ne!


	6. Rojo: Sebastián X Ciel

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Sebastián **X **Ciel

**Título del Drabble: **Rojo

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Ninguna.

* * *

_**Nota:  
**Palabra aportada por _**CreepyGirl07**_, espero que te guste, lo hice con Sebastián y Ciel por que con Claude y Alois no me salió TuT, gome-ne. Bueno, aún así espero que te guste. o3o_

* * *

-**R**o**j**o-

El rojo, un color que le gustaba y también le desagradaba a Ciel Phantomhive. Le gustaba por que representaba fuerza, poder, todo lo que él poseía. También le gustaba por que representaba la sangre, así que podía imaginarse que era la sangre de sus enemigos, además el color rojo, al representar el amor y la pasión, le hacía recordar todas esas noches picantes que pasaba en su habitación, en su cama más específicamente, junto a su mayordomo-demonio. Sonrió ante ese echo, pero siguió firmando y revisando papeles. Entonces recordó otro echo de por que le encantaba el color rojo. Por los ojos de su mayordomo. Sí, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, **jamás**, amaba las rojizas orbes de su mayordomo, siempre rodeadas de pasión, pecado, malicia, y con un iris demoníaco. Suspiró.

«_'De verdad que es una suerte que no tenga el don leer mi mente, se pondría más arrogante de lo que es'_», pensó sacudiendo la cabeza y siguió trabajando en sus papeles de la compañía. Miró algunos documentos más y gruño de frustración. Tenía un dibujo echo por Lizzy entre sus papeles importantes, haciendo que estos se mancharan un poco con pintura. Miró al techo y trató de calmarse masajeandose las cienes. Cerró los ojos.

Un instante después sintió una respiración en su oreja y una lengua traviesa recorriendo la misma suave y sensualmente, de arriba hacia abajo, para luego detenerse y mordisquear un poco. Ciel suspiró y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los orbes rojizos que lo miraban ardiendo en llamas infernales. Acto seguido sintió los finos y sensuales labios de su Sebastián sobre los suyos, moviéndose hambrientos. Sentía que, con ese tan fogoso beso, la sangre se le subiría a la cabeza. Recordando así las cosas que odiaba del rojo, una, que le recordaban a el estúpido shinigami que acosaba a **su** Sebastián, y dos, los sonrojos...

- _Joven amo, ¿le e dicho lo mucho que me excita que se sonroje?_

_- ¡Cállate!  
_

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **Bien, eso fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y ya estoy un poco mejor de la pierna... Solo un poco u.u... Bueno, les dejo este rápidito ya que me tengo que ir, (nuevamente -.-), a este paso... El pie se me va a fastidiar... u-u. Y... Pasando a otros temas, hoy no voy a pedir más palabras, ya que tengo muchas que hacer xD, así que cuando vuelva me voy a poner a escribir... :) ¡Los quiero! ¡Sayonara!

* * *

**Nota adicional: **_Fanfiction no me ponía el cap... estaba frustrada , espero que ahora sí se vea..._


	7. Cita: Sebastián X Ciel

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Sebastián **X **Ciel

**Título del Drabble: **Cita

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Cuando salga esto ( ~***** ) al lado de un dialogo, el dialogo es un **gemido**, se los dejo a su imaginación XD. Y cuando pone **negrita****/**normal**/negrita**, en el último dialogo de Sebastián, es que está hablando con voz demoníaca, es decir **doble **_voz_. xD.

* * *

**_Nota:  
_**_Palabra aportada por mi querido Ciel, sabes que te quiero mucho ;). Así que aquí está el Drabble que te hice con mucho cariño, ¡no te me deprimas! Onegai linda. ¡Aquí tienes a tu demonio para enloquecer tu existencia! xD ¡Besos y te quiero!_

* * *

- **C**i******t**a** -**

Estaba nervioso, era su primera cita con **su** amo. Suspiró, era algo patético que **él** estuviera nervioso. Ya se imaginaba las burlas de otros demonios si lo supiesen. Sacudió la cabeza, no se pondría a pensar en eso ahora, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para que todo estuviera perfecto para su bocchan. Bien, ya tenía casi todo listo, las rosas, las sillas, la mesa, el vino, los postres, y demás cosas. Ahora solo faltaba la vestimenta. Miró su vestimenta de... mayordomo, y gruñó frunciendo el ceño, eso era todo lo que tenía para ponerse, trajes de mayordomo. Chasqueó la lengua y se recriminó internamente por lo estúpido que era por no pensar. Él era un demonio, por lo tanto podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Río con malicia, cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor lo miraría raro. Pero bueno, suerte que no había nadie. Luego de quince minutos, al fin consiguió el atuendo que quería, elegante y sensual a la vez. Un saco, junto con pantalones de vestir y una camisa, todos del tono negro, pero con algunos detalles en rojo. Miró su cabello, había crecido algo desde la última vez que lo había cortado. Suspiró, no se lo iba a cortar ahora, sería muy problemático quitar luego todos los cabellos de su camisa negra y de su saco. Escuchó un ruido tras él y se giró, sabía bien quien era, así que sonrió, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, su amo ya había dando un brinco y se había colgado en su cuello, besandolo con pasión.

Bien, los preparativos fueron buenos, el mejor vino, la mejor comida, la mesa, la ropa... Pero su 'cita' no consistió específicamente en una velada romántica ni mucho menos. Digamos que; la comida se la comieron los sirvientes el día después, el vino no se sirvió en ninguna copa, la mesa se hizo astillas, el postre nunca estuvo en algún plato ni usaron cubiertos para comerlo, y la ropa... La ropa simplemente pasó a la historia. Ya que para esa 'cita' lo único que necesitaron fue, una cama, ellos dos y... desnudez total.

**-** _¡S-Sebastián, m-más!...~_*****

**- **_**Y**e**s**, **m**y **l**o**r**d..._

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **¡Wahhh! Me tardé en poner esto hoy, u.u. Perdonen la tardanza, es que... No me convencía como había quedado al principio... Bueno este también me gustó como me quedó, roro, ¿no? xD. Y... Breyito-nee, ¡felíz día del amigo para ti también! (Aunque en mi país no se celebre TuT). Quiero decir que muchas gracias por sus reviews. ¡Los amo! TuT. Gracias a todos, y por su preocupación por mi pie :'). Ya está mejor, gracias. :). Bueno me largo. ¡Sayonara! Cuando termine con todas las palabras que me han dado pues empezaré a pedir más... creo xD. ¡Bye!


	8. Marcas: Bard X Finny

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Bard **X **Finny

**Título del Drabble: **Marcas

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Cuando salga esto ( ~***** ) al lado de un dialogo, el dialogo es un gemido, se los dejo a su imaginación XD. Y es como una especie de continuación del Drabble, 'Verde'.

* * *

_**Nota:  
**__Bueno, se que tenía (tengo) mucho pedidos de palabras, pero no me pude resistir a escribir esto, espero que no les moleste _

* * *

- **M**a**r**c**a**s -

Miró a su alrededor y todo era verde, todo le recordaba a **él**, a aquel ser que ahora se encontraba gimiendo con todo lo que sus pulmones daban. Cerró sus puños en el verde pasto, justo al lado de la cabeza de su hermoso amante, y empujó más fuerte, _adentro y afuera_. Una y otra vez. Centró sus ojos azules**[1]** en los parpados cerrados de su pequeño y sensual Finny, el cual tenía un pequeño sonrojo en los pómulos y se agarraba también del verde pasto para no perder el control y usar toda su fuerza dañando de paso a su amado Bard. El rubio mayor tomando la posesión de los labios del menor, los besó hasta ponerlos rojos, besándolo de una manera apasionada, a la cual Finny correspondió gustoso.

Bard se separó de él, solamente para besarle el cuello y dejar algunas marcas de propiedad en este, para que ningún tonto se le acercara y supieran que solo era suyo. Especialmente esos idiotas de la mansión Trancy, los trillisos cabeza de mora, los cuales en más de una ocasión los cachó mirando _de más_ a **su ****Finny****[2]**, en las muchas ocasiones que venía el conde Trancy a visitar(molestar) a su joven amo. Gruñó fuertemente y una de sus manos se puso en la cadera de Finny. _Adentro y afuera_. Su va y ven de caderas se fortaleció, llegando cada vez más adentro de **su Finny**. Finny gimió alto, al punto de gritar, se estaba saliendo de control de nuevo, así que, en vez de apoyarse en un árbol, como había echo hace unos minutos, decidió poner sus manos en el árbol caído y hacerlo astillas, mientras buscaba la dulce boca de Bard.

Se besaron intensamente durante unos largos minutos, hasta que se les hizo presente la falta de aire, así que Bard aprovechó para ir al otro lado de el cuello de su novio y morder y chupar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, dejando más marcas de clara propiedad. Él no se consideraba un hombre posesivo, de echo, no le gustaba que mantuvieran prisionero a un ser libre, como habían echo con Finny tiempo atrás, detestaba esas personas. Pero claro, ahora Finny estaba con él, le _había dicho_ que era_** completamente de él**. _Así que eso tenía que no creía que a su Finny le molestara que él lo marcara como suyo cada vez que podía. De echo, sabía que le eso le encantaba.

- _Finny...Dime de quién eres..._

_- ¡S-Soy t-todo t-tu-yo! ¡AAAAHHH! _~*****

* * *

**[1]** No me acordaba que color de ojos tenía Bard, así que miré una foto y se le veían azules, así que sino son así, ¡culpa de la foto! **(?)**xD.

**[2] **Definitivamente quiero hacer un One-Shot con eso... ¿Quieren que lo haga? *O*

* * *

**VioletaBlak: **¡Wahhh! (Hemorragia nasal). Me encantó xD. Bueno, aquí la continuación de verde... Estaba haciendo otro de sus pedidos... Pero no me salió como esperaba... De echo, aún ni lo eh terminado. TuT. Pero bueno, espero que aún así les aya gustado... Y creo que sí aré un One-Shot sobre una de las visitas de los trillisos... Eso fue un as sacado de la manga(?). XD Si lo fue. No sabía que poner y esa idea me surgió y me gustó... :3. Bueno, los amo a todos, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me hacen sentir feliz! Perdón por no contestar ninguno pero... es falta de tiempo... TuT. Bueno, adiós. ¡Sayonara! ¿Reviews?


	9. Sudor: Sebastián X Ciel

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Sebastián **X **Ciel

**Título del Drabble: **Sudor

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Ninguna(?). Un poco _pervertido_, están avisados... Aunque, vamos, si has leído el fic hasta aquí es que no eres ningún santo. XD. Y no es nada explicito tampoco.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_¡Gomen! Otra palabra que no me pidieron, creo ._.U Bueno, esto se me ocurrió leyendo algo... XD... Por cierto explico mi ausencia de camarón abajo**[1]**._

* * *

-**S**u**d**o**r**-

El sudor se escurría a chorros por su frente ante los acertados movimientos. _Entraba y salía_ de su joven amo suave pero profundamente, haciendo que su amo abriera la boca y soltara algunos gritos y quejas de puro placer. Puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de el joven conde y, con una sonrisa maliciosa y ante los nublados ojos de su niño, movió su cadera en círculos y Ciel arqueó su espalda gustoso, y tratando de profundizar el contacto con aquella palpitante zona de Sebastián. Su mayordomo sonrió con su ego en alto, y continuó con ese tortuoso y placentero ritmo. Ciel le sonrió con lujuria y él también empezó a mover las caderas en circulo y hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que Sebastían gruñera tal cual demonio y rasgara las sabanas con sus filosas uñas negras, completamente excitado por los sensuales movimientos de su amo.

Se inclinó y besó a **su** niño, a la vez que aumentaba la profundidad y la rapidez. Luego su húmeda lengua se entretuvo con las mejillas sudorosas de su niño, descendiendo hasta el también sudoroso cuello, en donde dejó algunos chupones, y en donde lamió con gula, tomando el delicioso sabor delo sudor de su amo. Ciel trepó sus piernas hacia el cuerpo húmedo de Sebastián, una la enganchó en su cadera y la otra un poco más arriba de la espalda, pero las cuales se resbalaban poco a poco por dicha humedad y los movimientos de ambos. Entonces trepó su manos hacia el pelo de Sebastían, el cual estaba mojado, y lo estiró, atrayendo la atención de Sebastián para que lo besara, el demonio lo entendió y así lo hizo.

Luego de un rato, con las sabanas manchadas de sudor y de otros líquidos de sus cuerpos, entrelazaron sus manos, para acabar juntos, una vez más, en el placer absoluto.

-_Sebastián, esta noche quiero que te quedes desnudo en mi cama, ¿entendido?_

_- Como ordene, My Lord.  
_

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **_Ausencia de camarón: _Estuve en la playa todos estos días, me quedé a dormir en casa de mi abuela y allí no tenía internet, por ende me la pasé todos estos días en la playa y ahora tengo el color de un camarón. XD Espero que me perdonen la tardanza. ¡Gomen-ne! Y... ¡Los amo! ¡Sayonara!. ¿Reviews?_  
_


	10. Pervertido: Bard X Finny

**Disclaimer: **A aver, a ver, si yo fuera Yana Toboso, todo se centraría en el Yaoi, ¿aún así piensan que soy propietaria de Kuroshitsuji? :D (Ojalá y fuera así) TuT

**Pareja del Drabble: **Bard **X **Finny

**Título del Drabble: **Pervertido

**Clasificación: **T (No contiene nada grave, solo es una precaución)

**Aclaraciones: **Cuando salga esto ( ~***** ) al lado de un dialogo, el dialogo es un gemido, se los dejo a su imaginación XD. Algo de Lime(?).

* * *

_**Nota:  
**__Lo único que se me ocurrió, lo siento si está malo. TuT._

* * *

-** P**e**r**v**e**r**t**i**d**o -

Su lengua acarició **el** fuerte pecho del mayor, degustando su **sabor**. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de su pareja, los cuales estaban oscuros por la excitación de que Finny lo hubiera tomado desprevenido en el jardín de la mansión y lo hubiera a marrado con algunas cadenas a un árbol, en donde no quedara a la vista de nadie más. Finny sonrió con inocencia y dejó algunos chupones en zonas bajas del cuerpo del mayor, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco. Finny volvió a sacar su lengua un poco y a la vez que le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior al chef, entonces lamió los muslos internos de Bard, haciendo que este se mordiera los labios evitando gemir fuerte, para que los **de** la mansión no los escucharan. Un soplido caliente contra una parte alzada hizo que Bard cerrara los ojos murmurando incoherencias, cargado de placer.

Finny sonrió y extendió una mano para tomar la regadera que se encontraba cerca de él, y se irguió, tomando la regadera y vaciando su contenido en el caliente cuerpo de **su** Bard. Soltó un quejido cuando sintió el agua fría sobre su cuerpo, pero luego tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no soltar una exclamación nada bonita, al sentir los labios de su ojiverde en una parte estratégica de su cuerpo. Jaló las cadenas en un intento de liberarse, pero le fue imposible. Jadeo, pues la lengua de Finny trabajaba muy bien. Una luz empezó a cegarlo, el sol. Cerró los ojos por inercia, pero tuvo que abrirlos al momento después para bajar la vista y comprobar lo que estaba haciendo Finny, el cual se estaba desnudando con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara, y que al momento de estar completamente desnudo, se sentó sobre él.

Sonido a chapoteo y a cadenas inundaban el jardín. También algunos suspiros mal disimulados y respiraciones entrecortadas. De un momento a otro la tierra tembló por unos instantes, debido a uno de los puños de Finny que en medio del éxtasis impactó en el suelo para no lastimar a su **rubio**. Jadearon satisfechos, para luego Finny dejarse caer completamente exhausto en el pecho del mayor, el cual aún estaba amarrado por las cadenas que le habían puesto. Finny sonrió feliz de haber cumplido su propósito y miró a Bard, el cual le mirada entre divertido e incrédulo.

- _Te has vuelto un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?_

_- Tú me volviste pervertido... ~_*****

* * *

**VioletaBlak: **Lamento que esté actualizando tan tarde, hoy me duele la cabeza, y no tenía mucho tiempo, además de que hoy se quedaron con mi laptop por un buen rato TuT. Gomen-ne si está medio flojo. Bueno, me despido, sayonara. ¿Reviews?


End file.
